The Lone Warrior
by Fictional story teller
Summary: Max has been having more visions and dreams. He has been followed by remnants of the different factions he has neglected in the past. After so much, how much more can a man take?
1. MAD MAX: New beginings

**I do not own anything of or related too MAD MAX. This is all owned by George Miller.**

"Max, Max. There you are Max." Said a voice. Max looked up, he saw his wife and son. "Jessie, Sprog?" Max said with curiosity in his voice. Jessie fell to the ground and began to bleed, the same with sprog. Max walked closer and closer, but it never seemed like he was close enough. He began to run towards his family. "JESSIE!" he yelled. "Sprog!" He ran to their side. "Jessie?" he wept. Her cold hands in his hands, he grabbed his son. "Sprog!" he yelled. "NO!" He began to tear, then heard his wife's voice. "Max, stop hiding from us. You can't escape us, why are you?" She questioned. He looked at his wife's lifeless body. Her mouth moved but her eyes were cold, soulless and dead. "You failed us Max…" She began "Stop running from us!" Max woke up. ' _It was just a dream._ ' he thought. He got out of the newly made Interceptor. Then walked over to the cliffside and cooked some lizard meat. "Nothin like some lizard." He said silently. He had defeated Immortin joe, and his sons. He had saved the wives. He had even liberated the Citadel. He kept running and helping people in need, he kept running. But from what? He ran from the phantoms that haunted his past, the family he couldn't save. He had never found the plains of silence, instead only what he could of the Interceptor. He sighed angrily. ' _Those stupid war mongers, they wrecked my car! The car I have been with since the beginning of this crazed world.'_ He stopped thinking and listened. Max heard the faint rumble of diesel engines. Max grabbed his stuff and threw it in a bag, then flung it in the back of his car. Hopped in and rumbled off. Soon later there was a pack of Buzzards. There red eyes filled max with rage, ' _these deranged psychos, spiked cars, hatches. They need to die.'_ He looked at the closest car, it was pulling closer and closer. The Buzzard inside didn't look any different from his ride. Spikes all over his armor. Max looked back in front of him _,_ He shifted left. _CRASH_ , right into the spiked demons side. The Buzzard wailed and crashed into a rock. Max heard a loud explosion from behind him. He faintly grinned, he didn't take pleasure in killing people. But these, these _things_ weren't people anymore. He looked right and a biked Buzzard buzzed near him. He fired a shot at it, he did love his trusty sawed off shotgun. It began to swerve towards Max but it collapsed into the unforgiving sands. The final car began to gain on him. Its spikes rusty and sharp. A Buzzard stepped out of the cab and onto the roof. It wailed with outrage, the noises didn't even sound human. It lunged onto the back of the Interceptor, it pulled out its hatchet and began swinging at the windows. It kept missing them, max fired his last shot. It collapsed on the roof. Max grabbed the hatchet and chucked it behind him. It broke the front windshield of the Buzzard car, the thing didn't stop its pursuit. It began scraping the back of the Interceptor. It hoots and hollered. Max gritted his teeth, "Your psychotic scumbag!" he veered left and stopped. When the Buzzard drove by Max started again. He flew behind the thing and smashed into the back of it. It began to gain uncontrollable speed and sputtered in the sand. Its wheel tripped and it began to roll. When it came to a stop Max opened his door, then walked over to the car. It was a nice buggy, 'this would've been great prewar.' Max thought. Then he heard wailing, the Buzzard crawled from the flames, it got up and swung at max. He evaded and cracked it in the leg. It kneeled and he kicked it to the ground. The Buzzard went limp. He searched and found a few usable shot gun shells. The buggy's flames grew. Max kicked the fuel cans at the back of the buggy. "Got some guzzaline, eh." He said to the corpse. He took the gas and started walked back to his car. He carefully put the gas into the back of his car and revved the engine. Then took off.


	2. MAD MAX: Fiona

Max stared into the horizon, the sun was nearly set. He didn't feel anything, nothing like he did back with his family. Before this world. Before they died. _'To hell with all of this, to hell with everyone!'_ he thought. He wouldn't kill himself… no there was no point too. He needed to be strong, for their sake. Max walked to the back of his car opened the trunk and snagged some food. He grabbed a few rocks and twigs from the ground. He organized them neatly then began cracking the rocks together. Soon he stood in front of a fire. He threw the can of _dinky di_ dog food onto a tray. It simmered and crackled. After a short while he took the can and began to chow down, it wasn't his best meal. But it's all he had at the moment. The sun set and he sat in darkness. He wasn't glad for too many things but the was happy for one: nothing was following him, that he knew of anyway. He finished up supper and threw the can to the dirt, "that outa keep the maggots busy for the night." He said aloud. He turned to his car and cracked the door open. He stopped and turned. A woman stood there, staring at him. Max stared at her for a moment then spoke, "Are you real or are you something from inside my head?" He asked. The women had luscious blonde hair, and black eyes. She wore a lavender dress. At first Max could've mistaken her for one of the wives, but this woman… she was different than them. Max grumbled "phantom it is." "No, I… I need your help." She said at last. Max stared at the women in disbelief. "Another person, needs my damned help." He grimaced. "Please, you…" she falters. "I am what?" Max asked. The women fell silent, she looked at Max. He could tell she was sincere, but he didn't know what he was to her. He made an expectant face. "You're the Road Warrior, you saved my people those years ago." She said. ' _Who is this woman?"_ thought Max. "What do you need?" he asked. "A car. A protector, and some hope." She replied. ' _oh my god'_ Max thought. " _YOU_ , your one of those hippies from the oil refinery." Max said with disgust. "You left me to die, no vehicle, no guzzaline. Nothing!" The women was shocked by Max's outburst. She took a few steps back "I... I didn't know they did all of that to you." She said with fear. " _Your stupid tribe left me with nothing, why in the hell should I help you?"_ Max asked, anger rising in his voice. "I can make it worth your while, a new car. Guzzaline and much more." She explained, trying to get on the upper hand. "That's what your little group said before as well." Max noted. The women grinned, showing her rather well-kept teeth. "I try to keep my promises, mr…?" Max did note he never gave the others his name. Only Pappagallo and his lieutenant knew his name. "Max… Max Rokitansky." He said. She smiled, a glorious smile. Max almost felt lucky to come across this woman, then he remembered this may be a lie… or even worse, a trick. He didn't grin but he shook her hand. They got into the cab and relaxed for a moment. It had been years since he saved the tribe, maybe five or so. He noted these things. "What happened to Pappagallo?" She asked. Max gave her a grim look. He thought about that battle again and again. Pappagallo wasn't one of Max's favorite people, but he was a good leader. He respected him for that. He remembered that day, just another day he couldn't save someone that he could've. Just another day someone who had good intentions died. Max scowled, then replied "Lord Hummungus threw a spear, and it went straight into Pappagallo's chest." The women looked like she was about to tear, she held herself together. "What happened to the kid, and that helicopter man?" Max asked. The women looked at Max sadly, "That's why I've come searching for you Max. Some body took them, all of them." She said finally. Max could feel his guilt grow, but he didn't show it. He looked at the steering wheel, in the center was a War Boy symbol. He scowled upon the wheel he found, he despised all of the idiots that had come out after the war. "What' your name?" he asked the lady. She looked at him, she cracked a smile. "Fiona."


	3. MAD MAX: Guzzaline

"Where do we go?" Max asked Fiona. He stared up into the black sky, he saw stars of all sizes and the big white moon. He darted his head back toward Fiona, but She wasn't there. Puzzled Max swooped his head around, behind him stood a woman, the women that had died helping him lure away Lord Humungus. She lost her life in the fight how could she be here now? "Remember me max?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you survive, how'd you find me?" Max interrogated. She just smiled then was gone. "No wait…." He began. "Max, hey Max, who are you talking too?" Fiona asked kindly. ' _She must really think I'm out of it'_ Max thought. He stared at her for a moment then sat down, "Where do we go?" Max asked. "I don't know, I think roughly 100 miles south west from here." She replied.

"Fine, but for that we need more guzzaline." Max slugged over to his car, after so much he is yet to rest. He thinks upon the old days. Before this desert hell that lay the earth, he thought of his friends and partners, he thought of his wife and son. Then he remembered all the hate in the world before, the constant war and harm. ' _nothings changed'_ he sat and thought.

He turned the keys into ignition and his car spun to life, he beckoned Fiona to come inside. When she climbs in he blazes off. The wind in his hair feels great, it reminds him of the days of the beach. He continued to think silently, and Fiona watched. "What are you thinking of?" She asked nonchalantly. Max didn't respond, he rather changed the subject. "Since we have many miles to go we need guzzaline, now you tell me how or where we can get some."

Fiona stared at max bewildered for a moment then answered. "there are a few abandoned gas works nearby, and most likely a few scrappers." She exclaimed.

They kept driving for hours, and hours through the wastes. They didn't have much to see just sand. Max grimaced at his surroundings. Nothing for the eye can see in every direction. Then, the two heard the roar of something else other then the interceptor. Something heavier, he looked right and was smashed right in the side by some war boys. They seemed to be a small way party consisting of one lead and two follower cars. The leader was in a heavy truck were as his followers were in and on a car and bike. A total of five war boys were with them.

Max couldn't wait anymore he hit the gas and they were off. The dust from maxes wheels was going high, like columns of sand, it was partially blinding their pursuers, but it wouldn't be enough. "If only chum was here with the magnum opus." He whined. He darted in between rocks, the car of two war boys crashed hard into a rock. Max half grinned.

On the other hand, Fiona looked horrified. She wailed as max executed some evasive maneuvers. "What the hell!" She screamed. She flopped back and forth in her seat. Max smiled at her, which he hadn't expect to do but it seemed like it fit. The bike war boy was gaining them. When he reached the side of the interceptor he pulled a knife, he jumped to the roof of the car and then to the hood. "IM GOING TO EAT YOUR FLESH!" he wailed over the constant sound of everything. Max just cut the gas and went to break for a brief moment and the boy flew forward. Max quickly started again and ran over the little war boy before he could get up. Now it was down to the final truck. Max could hear the leader roar with outrage. The truck had trouble keeping up with the interceptor and for good reason it was heavy.

The leader had his minion drive the car faster, so he could jump to Max. Max caught a glimpse of the trucks cargo, "Guzzaline." He said astonished, "A lot of it." Then he saw the war monger climb on his trucks hood. Max knew what to do. Before the monger could jump max rammed the opposing car rough. The inside war boy lost control and veered into a rock and crashed. The flat land they had been driving on had ended right where the war boy crashed. Below them was a great ravine. Max turned around and headed for the crash. The war boy was done for, inside the car was a mangled corpse, crunched into pieces along with the front part of the car. The bed of the truck however was secure with its contents. " _SHIIITTTT_ " yelled a voice. Max and Fiona strolled to the noise where they found the war monger. He was hanging off the edge of the ravine, shards of metal were all over him and his body was crimson in color. "Looks like this is your end pal." Max snickered. He hater these people, more then any other faction he'd come across.

They had destroyed families, murdered innocent people took all they owned and most of all they killed many of his ' _friends_ '. Although Max wouldn't want to admit it, he cared for some of the people he came across. He's now wondering if he should fell this way for Fiona. "Wait, wait." The monger begged. But Max was done he swiftly kicked the man off the side and he fell to the bottom. When Max looked over he didn't see much of anything left from the war monger. He told Fiona to help him put the guzzaline into his car. And afterwards they drove in search for more.


	4. MAD MAX: Interrogation

Many days Max and Fiona voyaged through dust. Miles and miles swept by, Max could feel them even though he could not see the mile marker. They were nearing the destination however Max hadn't known what he was looking for. "What is it that we are looking for?" Max seeks.

Fiona eyes Max from head to toe, as if contemplating what makes him tick. "I am not sure." She admits. Max frowns then stares out the window.

He drifts thinking of the faces he will see after so long. The helicopter man had saved his life two times. Max had never saved his. So, this was a chance to change the numbers. He continued to contemplate his thoughts until they were shaken away by Fiona speaking.

"Max, where did you go after the battle?" She pries. Max thought for a moment. Reclaiming the memories from a few years back. "I left and helped more poor bastards." He says finally.

Fiona stare at him for the longest time. "We weren't poor, we could have figured something out." Fiona rebuke. Max shakes the words off and continues to drive. Fiona begins peering around his car. "I never actually looked around." She says.

She begins snooping all around Max's car. Searching every compartment, satchel and corner of the car. She becomes silent after pulling a piece of paper from the back. Fiona eyes the picture. ' _At least she is calm now.'_ Max thought. "Is that your family?" Fiona ask quietly. Max looks at the photo in her hands and grits his teeth.

Max stops the car abruptly and snatches the picture from Fiona. He lay it inside his shirt pocket and presses the acceleration. His eyes narrow on the horizon, he says no word, but Fiona understands she overstep.

The two are silent for the longest time. The day settles, and the night emerges. Fiona rolls onto her side and closes her eyes, listening to the rumble of Max's V8. She drifts into a faint sleep. Imagining she is with her group again rather then this broken drifter.

She has no beef with Max, she just wishes he wasn't so pissed at everything. There are things to look forward to now, there just not that often. Soon her thoughts whisk away, and she is truly asleep. Max watch as Fiona lay breathing faintly. He smirks slightly, he could not see how someone so calm and admirable could've survived this long.

He watches two things for the night, her and the open road. He misses being with someone. He misses his Jessie. His eyes water but then he wipes it away. He remembers the time right before she died. She went to the beach, while Max was working on the car.

She was being stalked by damned Toe cutter. She was chased, she was run over by their motorcycles. Max had rushed them to the nearest hospital, but they couldn't help. Sprog died first, of course he was an infant. Then Jessie passed on. Max couldn't even say goodbye.

He wept more at the thought. Then Max recalled what he did to that gang. He hunts and killed every last one. He took pleasure in killing each in a disturbing way. In fact, he had pride for doing this, He remembered how he finally killed Toe cutter. He forced the leader right into the hood of a semi-truck. Max had heard they couldn't recover anything of the body.

Thinking about those past events Max made a crooked grin. He remembered how much suffering he had endured, and he enhanced it onto the people that had caused it. When it came down to it, Max knew that it was twisted what he did. But he had done it anyway. For the sake of his family.

Many hours passed while Max drove, many thoughts passed as well. Soon Fiona awoke from her slumber. She didn't say good morning to Max as she did every other morning instead she woke and watched him.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm sorry Max." Max stare at Fiona for a moment. "It's fine." He husked. "I'm sorry as well." Fiona gives Max a toothy grin. The car stops abruptly. The two flew into the dash board, "Ow!" Fiona whined. "The hell was that?" she inquired. Max glared at the dash, "It's out of gas." Max examined. He climbed out the door and walked to the trunk. He opened it and grabbed one of the many guzzaline cans they had.

He filled the tank with luscious juice and they continued. Max had noticed that they were nearing their destination. Just the morning since Fiona woke, they had seen three war parties. Consisting of four cars each. "They're patrolling a camp." Max explained. Fiona nod. Max slowly creeps his car onto a hill. He steps out with his binoculars, Fiona tries to follow but Max refuse. "No, its too dangerous." He rebukes. Fiona grumble but sat back in the Interceptor. Max watches the land before him, like an eagle. He watches for his metaphorical prey. Someone to interrogate. Minutes of waiting provides what Max seeks.

A small party comes from the South. It has only a car and bike. "It seems too easy." Max mumbles. He hikes to his car and hit the ignition. It roars, and they chase the party. The terrain beneath them is rougher than the road they had been driving on. The Interceptor bounces. Max watches the party from a distance. In the car in front of them the men are yapping about the car following them. "Who is this one?" Askes one man. "Maybe more troops." Responds the other. Max accelerates into the car's rear. One of the men cracks his head against the dash hard. He begins to bleed immensely. He goes limp in the car and the driver stare behind him at Max.

Max sees the yellow and white paint on the men. "War Boys." Max grimaced. "They are who took my people?" Fiona asks. Max nods. His face hardens. "They are taking your friends, and most likely your friends are their spare body parts." Max scowled. Fiona felt her body stop. She felt weightless hearing the news of her friend's chance of being spare parts. Max shot the tire of the car, it was a bug. It came to a halt, he shot the other motorcyclist. He sputtered and crashed, the sand was covered in crimson.

Max dashed out of his car and yanked the surviving driver from his car. He cracked his nose several times till blood creeped out. He did this just to shake up the man, to make it easier to get the answers he seeks. "Where are the captives?" He roars. The war boy doesn't answer only does he make gibberish. Max threw him to the ground and kicked his side, hearing bones crack Max picked the wat boy up again. "Where are the captives." He repeats. "In the center of the maze, twisted walls of stone will lead you to what you seek outsider." The war boy limericks. "What is that supposed to mean?" Max asks. But the war boy doesn't answer. Instead his body relaxed, and he died.

Max grew angry with the details he achieved. "This gained nothing." He growls. He shoves the body to the ground. Fiona watched the entire scene from inside the car. She watched Max's work in horror and glee at the same moment. She was just happy Max was on her side rather against. Max slide into the seat covering his face with his rugged hands. He let out a sigh and out his hands down. Fiona gripped his hand, "Max its closer then where we were a few minutes ago." She smiles. Max glares her. "You know, why am I doing this for you anyway?"

Fiona responds took by surprise. "It is for a better cause Max, you can join us Max." It won't be a struggle with help." Max stops his fight and agrees, "Maybe." He says. ' _we have to search for more parties'_ Max thinks. He hits the ignition in search for more poor bastards to kill.


	5. MAD MAX: The ship

Fiona wandered through the building her and Max had discovered. Max explained it was a _ship,_ something that could travel over water during the old times. " _Ship_." The word seemed strange. Alien like. Fiona uncovered a box, hidden between racks. The gleam of the metal with her flashlight caught her eye.

She creaked the container open and found something peculiar. A little trinket, resembling someone. But with a large head. Fiona poked at the head and it swayed. She found this little movement oddly satisfying. She bobbed the head for a while till Max found her.

He stared at the trinket and let out the faintest of chuckles. "A bobble head." He reached for it and Fiona allowed him to have it. He poked at the head and looked at the bottom. He couldn't make out much of the words except for one. "Nixon." He said. "Who's that?" asked Fiona. Max responds, "He was a president in America, before the war." Fiona nod to the information and beckoned for the toy.

Max concede and hands the bobble head to her. Max continues to search for something of value but comes up empty handed. "Nothing here, we must move." He orders. Fiona comply, and they walk out of the ship. They reach the top but Max halts. "What is it Max?" Fiona hit. "We never searched the Bridge."

"There is no bridge near us." Fiona says bluntly. Max points to the large part of the ship that has many windows. "That's the bridge, that's where the ship was controlled." Max explains.

The two hikes up the rusty steps, Fiona fears it will shatter and she'll fall below. But that doesn't happen, they make it to the Bridge and max pounds the door. It doesn't budge. Max strolls toward one of the windows and punches it. The first punch cracked the glass, so Max punched it again and again till the glass broke and clattered to the ground. He slowly walked inside and unlocked the door for Fiona to walk through. "Thank you." She gleams. Max nods and searched the Bridge.

He pulls out files and files. But finds nothing. He walks over to a dead body and searches the pockets. He found a knife and lighter. ' _Nothing of_ _ **much**_ _value.'_ Fiona thought. Max handed Fiona the knife. "Protection." He says. Fiona takes the knife generously and moves it to her pocket. Max fidgeted with the lighter. He flipped it open and stroked the wheel. After a few attempts the lighter lit a bright orange hue.

He closed the lighter and hid it in a pocket. He sighed and began out the door but outside they heard wails. But not wails of terror, wails of rage. Outside on the deck of the ship were few War Boys. "Find them now." Ordered one. He had different paint then the others. Orange paint, a leader after Scrotus's downfall. "Get down." Max whispered. Fiona knelt next to Max. "I didn't hear them pull in." She whispered.

"Neither did I but they're here." Max says quieter now. "I found the car!" One War Boy beamed proudly. "Good, he's here." The leader concluded. "Find him and bring him to me." The War boys showered the ship searching for Max and Fiona. None came to the Bridge, thankfully. But they waited, ' _Perhaps they think we have ditched the car and will come back.'_ Max thought. Night came, and it grew very dark, the War boys used lights to see. "We will have to fight." Max declared.

Fiona turned to Max frantic. "Fight!?" She asked alarm hinted in her voice. Max nod. Fiona began to breath heavy, not loud enough to be heard. "I've never fought anyone." She whimpered. "You have a knife, go for the neck or any weak points." Max explained curt. Fiona sighed. They decided to creep. They snuck down the stairs and to the deck. Fiona pulled the knife from her pocket. The nearest War boy was a few feet away, turned away from them. Max pointed to him then to Fiona. She shook her head in defiance. Max nods and nudges her back.

She frowns and moves toward the War Boy. She lunges up and grips the Boy by the neck. She jabs the knife into his neck, creeping past bones. The red ichor gushes from the wound. Fiona uses all her might to drag the body back to the shadows. She leans the Boy next to some crates and sighs quietly. "Good Job." Max compliment. Fiona nods and wipes her blade on her shirt. Max and Fiona move up on the War Boys. Max sneaks behind a Boy and grabs his neck, he swiftly snaps it. And the Boy goes inert.

He huddles the body under a cloth and they hide for moments. Max counts the remaining War Boys. "There are four left." Max tells Fiona. Fiona feels a sense of accomplishment when she hears this. She also feels sick to her stomach, bringing death was a new feeling to her. A War Boy steps towards where the two were hiding. Max attempts to grab the Boy's neck but fails. Alarmed the War Boy alerts his comrades. "He's over here."

Fiona launched out of hiding and stabbed the Boy in the chest, piercing his heart. He dies instantly upon impact. Fiona reclines her blade. The boy collapses and the other War Boys charge. Two soldiers and a leader. One charged with a knife and swung at Fiona, the first swing missed but the second clipped her cheek. Blood flows from her cut and drips to the ground. The Boy grins maliciously "We will play with you later, when the fox is dead!" He said cruelly.

Fiona glared the Boy and slashed, clipping his knife arm. He dropped his knife and held his arm as it gushed crimson. She then stabbed the Boy in the neck. He gurgled his own blood then fell to the cold ground. Max fought the other Boy. Trading punches till both were bruised and bloody. Max kicked the Boy back against some crates, the Boy let out a cold howl. Max charged and gripped the boy by the scalp and kneed him many times.

The Boy's eyes were swollen, and his breathing was slow, but Max continued. Till the Boy was dead. Fiona caught a glimpse of Max. His eyes were hollow and cold. He grinned like a mad man. He huffed under his breath something, a name. But Fiona couldn't make it out. Max took pleasure in killing the Boy, he wanted to kill him. Fiona stood in shock, but she understood. Some people are broken and can't be fixed. Something happened to Max, and Fiona planned on learning what it is. Max turned to the leader and scowled. The leader's face depicted one and only one emotion. Fear. He wobbled and ran towards his car. Max whipped out his shotgun, "I wouldn't do that." He hollers. The leader turned in horror. "Please, I beg you. I will serve you master." Max rolled his eyes and pulled the trigger. The deafening sound of his shotgun blared. The War leader fell, stiff. He was still alive but wouldn't be for long.

That wasn't enough for Max. He had to see the man die. He approached him and spoke. "Go to Valhalla you piece of shit."

He pulled a tiny switchblade from his pocket and stabbed the leader in the forehead. He pulled the knife back and wiped it. He placed it carefully in his pocket and beckoned Fiona. "Search the corpses." He orders. Fiona checks the pockets of the Boys and comes empty handed. She searched the leader and finds a note. It read:

 _Find the fox, bring him to me. If he is accompanied by anyone, send them to hel._

Fiona beckons Max over to read the note. "Someone is searching for us. Perhaps one of Joe's sons, but I killed both that were worthy of anything. Then there was the deformed scum that watched the Citadel, but I assume Furiosa took care of him. Who could this be?" Max thought aloud. "Whom are you speaking of?" Fiona asks. "Its nothing." He responds. Fiona feels Max is hiding another part of time. Something other then before. Yet something after she met him the first time.

She decided not to pressure him. "Should we go?" She asks. Max nods and they stroll to the car. When it rumbles to life Max accelerates fast. _'He doesn't want to be here anymore for some reason.'_ Fiona concludes, though she can't figure out why. "What is Valhalla, and Hel?" Fiona inquires for knowledge. "In Norse mythology Valhalla is heaven and Hel is Hell. To wonder why these bastards worship Norse gods, or gods in general is beyond me." Max explains bitter.

"I like to believe someone like a god is watching over us." Fiona cheers. Max scowls Fiona. "Do you think that if a god existed that this would have happened. So much death, the world turning to a desert. Families destroyed." Max winced at the last statement. Fiona knew she said something wrong. She knew something from Max's past was uncovered, he was sensitive. "I- I'm sorry." She cries.

Max eyes her and the road ahead. "I'm sorry for bursting like that." He huffs. Fiona accepts the apology and turns to face the road. The two didn't speak much along the road, just drifting through the desert till they found what they were looking for. A building that held the captives.


End file.
